


Voorpret

by baebel



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Anal Fingering, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bladder Control, Bondage, Brainwashing, Cock Rings, Desperate Will, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Mindbreak, No actual sex, Oneshot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Piss Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Will, Sub Will Graham, Watersports, dub-con, hannibal is a dickhead, hannibal neglects will, read with caution, will is being punished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baebel/pseuds/baebel
Summary: Will whined, struggling in the binding that prevented him from leaving, that prevented him from getting up and pissing the same way any self-respecting human would do. No. Instead, he had to keep squirming and begging silently for his lover to come home and relive him. Really, that's all he could do.If you have any crit, however harsh, I'd appreciate it! Requests are welcome too.





	Voorpret

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, heed the tags! This is probably the darkest thing I've ever published, lolol.  
> Thanks to jojiberries, the lovely geef, for helping me out.

Gravity is not something you usually notice unless you're in the same predicament as Will. He was lying on his back in Hannibal's bed, the ever-increasing need to piss weighing him down. His bladder felt so incredibly heavy, despite his bare torso being completely untouched for the last hour. He squirmed, though he knew that would make it worse. Part of him wanted to make it worse, craved the need for relief as much as the relief itself. He knew he wouldn't get either anytime soon, if the steady counting in his head proved to be at all accurate. 

Hannibal had left a mere half-hour ago to attend a show after tying Wills arms behind him and ordering him not to piss himself until he'd arrived back home in two hours time. Will remembered it now, the way Hannibal's deft fingers had curled and pressed and pulled the knots tighter, forcing Wills hands above his collection of curls, tied to the head of the bed they shared. He’d left Will stranded and stipped down to his underwear.

Will whined, struggling in the binding that prevented him from leaving, that prevented him from getting up and pissing the same way any self-respecting human would do. No. Instead, he had to keep squirming and begging silently for his lover to come home and relive him. Really, that's all he could do.  
The sheets below him had started pressed and creaseless, but were now an absolute mess courtesy of Wills squirming. One of the corners of the fitted sheet was pulled up, and the other sheet was completely ripped from its hold in the bed, serving as a distraction for his unbound feet which clenched down into it now as Will raised his hips off the bed, aching for a touch that wouldn't come, begging with his body. 

It was all too much for him. The pressure was insane, and forced his mind to focus on release alone. He no longer feared the inevitable punishment that would come from him losing control. He managed to convince himself that the pleasure of drenching himself would be worth the consequences.  
As soon as the thoughts manifested in his head, his body gave way. His legs shivered as his bladder finally emptied itself, as the built up pressure began to release. He moaned out loud, basking in the warmth of his own piss as it soaked the fabric of his grey boxers. He lifted his hips, a helpless attempt to avoid wetting Hannibal's sheets. A weak whine left his lips when his attempt at salvation failed miserably. 

“Hannibal.” He called, a plea for forgiveness to an unforgiving man. Shivering again, Will managed to turn himself over, but had to cross his bound arms to do so. It was uncomfortable, but it was also the only way his cock was going to get any satisfaction at all. As soon as his clothed member came into contact with the sopping wet sheets, Wills lips parted wide in a cocktail of satisfaction and greed for more. Pulling his legs up one at a time to allow himself a better grip on the bed, he rocked his hips hesitantly forward. He’d already wet himself without permission, he couldn’t even begin to imagine the punishment he’d receive if he came as well. It didn’t look like he would be able to disobey Hannibal further, even though he desperately wanted to. At the most, his prick only skimmed the the bed sheets, restricting him from receiving any pleasure. 

Will continued, despite knowing he wouldn’t get very far at all. His breaths came shorter and shorter, and soon he had to stop himself from his futile ruts against the bed. He placed his head down and allowed his eyes to close, his waist dropping into the cooling patch of piss he’d created. Both his hands were beginning to feel numb above his head, however that mattered little to him. What he needed now was sleep.

 

An hour later, Hannibal stepped down the hall, going as slow as he could Without further losing his mind. Although Will might not believe so, this was torture for him, too. Creating the suspense. Sitting through an Opera spanning two hours when all he could think about was his lover at home, all the while anticipating his return. He stood outside his bedroom door, expecting to hear the shuffling of sheets. He waited a while, letting the anticipation last. He knew once he was in the room he was going to have a much harder time controlling himself. He placed his sweating hand on the brass doorknob and slowly began to open the door, stepping into the room as he did so. 

It took him a moment to take in what was happening. Will wasn’t in the position he’d left him. Instead, he was rolled onto his stomach with his arse resting on his feet. “Will.” He asked, and got no response. Taking another step into the room, he began to recognise the stench of piss. His jaw immediately locked. It was obvious that tying the boy up for a few hours hadn’t been enough. Clearly, he wanted to be punished further. Hannibal stood behind the bed now, taking deep breaths and surveying the situation in front of him. Will’s cock was still semi-hard from his attempt at pleasuring himself. Hannibal smiled. It was pathetic how easily Will fell into disgrace. Hannibal had left him to his own devices for a few hours and come home to find him sleeping in his own piss, his cock half-hard. He didn’t have much time to admire his boy though, because it wasn’t long before Will began to wake, sensing someone else in the room. 

“Hannibal.” Will groaned, helplessly and for little reason other than to attempt to appease Hannibal, though they both knew it would take more than a single word for the doctor to forgive his misdemeanors. A lot more. “I couldn’t hold on that long. It was hell, Hannibal.” His eyes were still squeezed shut, partially out of exhaustion and partially out of fear for what he’d see if he opened them. 

Hannibal nodded in thought, despite knowing Will couldn’t see him do so. He breathed in, slow, allowing Wills imagination time to run wild. It’s what he was best at, after all. Even if Will did form a correct impression of what Hannibal was about to do, he wouldn’t consider trying to avoid it. He had earned whatever punishment Hannibal deemed appropriate, and there was no getting out of it now. “You’ve disappointed me, Will.” He began, seemingly from every corner of the room. Will shifted to press his forehead to the mattress, getting as low as he possibly could out of pure shame. “Would you like to apologise? Perhaps I might lighten your punishment if you do so honestly.”

He wouldn’t, Will was well aware of that, however a slither of hope washed over him all the same. Before he could stop himself, he said “Of course, I’m sorry for disobeying you, Sir. I’m sorry for wetting myself. I don't-” His sentence ended in a gurgle of apology and pleasure when he felt a burning pain on the back of his thigh, accompanied by the loud slap of Hannibal's palm against his skin. He whimpered, and felt the burning pressure of tears grow behind his eyes. “One, Sir. Thank you Sir.” He said out of pure habit. His eyes flickered open as the tears welled. 

The man behind him paused simply to take in his lovers ruined form. “I told you to answer me honestly. You’re not sorry for what you’ve done.” He stated this as fact because it was. Very obvious fact, too. Wills cock had began to show interest as soon as Hannibal had entered the room, and was now straining against the bed sheets as it had done before, only now Will couldn’t even  
to pleasure himself. He was completely at Hannibal's will. 

Will’s arms strained, and though they were very nearly numb, his shoulders were in absolute agony. He attempted to look around the room as he heard the most minute of movements, though he was unsuccessful. “You will answer when you’re spoken to.” Hannibal told Will, in a louder tone than he typically permitted himself. He got an enthusiastic nod as a reply.

“Yes, Sir. You’re right, Sir.” By this point Will could feel his whole body ready and willing to go slack, which would only increase the pressure on his arms. His face was flushed, his limbs pale and losing feeling dangerously quickly, not to mention the placement of his legs meant he was constantly aware of the cooling piss between his thighs. He hesitantly licked his lips. “May I turn over, Sir? Please?”

“No.” Hannibal responded immediately, earning a whimper from the body below him. “But I will allow you to be freed of your underwear. Drenched, I can’t imagine they’d be very comfortable.”  
“No, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” Will breathed, and patiently waited for Hannibal's touch, to be separated from the persistent reminder of what he’d done. Hannibal would typically have Will do something as degrading as this, but he was unwilling to free him from the restraints around his wrists. He worked clinically while he did this, slipping his calloused fingers into the waistband of Wills underwear and tugging them down over his thighs, taking his time to ensure Will was as exposed and vulnerable as humanly possible. He brushed his fingers lightly over the red mark he’d made moments ago, proud of his work. 

Hannibal was a patient man as demonstrated thus far, but he had his limits. There was only so much he could take without indulging himself. “Do you think you’re ready to take your punishment?” He asked, already stepping over to the bedside table, pulling open the drawer and examining its contents. He had curated a vague idea of what he’d do to Will, though he took his time mulling over the equipment all the same. A silver cock ring caught his eye, and sat cold and heavy in his hands when he picked it up. Will absolutely despised it. Perfect. Hannibal placed it on the bed in front of Will, taunting him while he picked up a bottle of lube. “I won’t use it on you right away.” Hannibal, though his motivations were far from grace. “I’ll allow you to determine when you need it, and when that time comes you will ask me, politely, to help you control yourself.”

Will nodded, and moved his hips in anticipation of what was to come. Hannibal laughed as he stepped around him, tugging Wills limbs out of the way. “Do not move.” Hannibal insisted, and Will nodded again in response. 

“Yes, Sir.” Hannibal smiled and placed a hand over Wills thigh, his palm burning against Wills skin. He used his thumb to pull Wills cheeks apart, exposing him further. “Good to see you’ve not been playing with yourself down here, at least. Knowing you, you’d find a way even with your hands bound as they are.” Will only whimpered, and this time Hannibal allowed him to. He removed his hand and with the other, opened the cap of the bottle of lube, squeezing a bead on his first two fingers and smearing it down using his thumb. He used his dry hand to steady Will and slowly, mockingly, dragged his lubed fingers over his hole. 

Despite it being strongly against his better judgement, Will immediately began to ramble. He had been molded to be greedy, to ignore the pain that stretching would otherwise alleviate him of. “Please, Sir. Please. You know you needn’t stretch me. Please just fuck me-”

“You won’t be getting fucked tonight, boy.” Hannibal said quickly, and Will moaned in frustration. A deep, guttural gurgle that he could have suppressed even if he’d tried. “I intend to pleasure you until it becomes painful. And then some.” He said absentmindedly, pushing a single finger inside Will.

The response was immediate: Will squeezed his eyes shut and began to arch his back to fuck himself against Hannibal's finger before he reminded himself of the rule Hannibal had set for him. No moving. He didn’t want to even begin to image what Hannibal would do if he disobeyed him yet again. He panted, and dug his teeth into his bottom lip instead.

The intrusion didn’t feel like one at all, it was quite the opposite, as if Will was finally fulfilling his purpose by being used like this, as a tool for Hannibal to exert control over. His toes were curling already, but not from pleasure. From the nagging desire to want more, and quickly. 

Hannibal was at this point only holding a single finger still inside of Will, and after a moment of adjustment neither of them needed, added a second. “This is all you’ll be receiving tonight.” He informed Will, who nodded in response and thanked him for what he was given. He curled his fingers and begun to move them in and out of Will, watching as they disappeared over and over into the body of his lover. 

The physical feeling of most of his body had left Will a long time ago, and the last shred of dignity he hadn’t cared to cling on to was soon to go the same way. His fingertips numbing as did his sense of rational. All he could focus on now was the agonisingly dulcet feeling of Hannibal inside him, even if it was only a fraction of what he truly desired. 

Too weak to moan encouragement like he usually did, Will was restricted to communicated with short, high gasps and drowned sentences. “Sir…” He mumbled. “Hannibal, please.” He begged without any indication of what he might be begging for. He was simply asking because Hannibal liked to provide.

As Hannibal fucked him with his fingers, a sheen began to develop on his forehead, creased as he looked down on his disobedient lover. He was focused, as if he were observing a piece of art, eyes taking over every inch of the product in search of imperfections and finding none. He smiled, and thrust his fingers particularly hard into the boy, leaving him choked on air. 

In his desperation for more, ever eager for any pleasure he’d be granted, Will arched his back, his legs beginning to shake. As he adjusted himself, lifting his head if only slightly, eyes tightly shut behind a veil of circled brown hair. He needn’t ask for more of what Hannibal was giving him, because before he could muster the breath to do so his need was fulfilled. Hannibal continued to fuck his fingers into Will, aiming for the bundle of nerves buried inside him and hitting it each and every time.

Will tuned his head to the side and whimpered, feeling his cheek move rough against the damp sheets below him. It was overwhelming what he was feeling, and his cock was beginning to strain with the lack of attention it was receiving. He began to drool. He now possessed little care for how he presented himself. As long as he was following Hannibal's rules and took whatever he dished out, he could live with himself. 

After a mere minute of this treatment, Will was very near to cumming solely from Hannibal's rough but methodical fingering and the occasional contact of his cock against the sheets. Hannibal could tell, too. Will tended to shake rather profusely before he came, his vocal accompaniment halting completely. However, Will had made the promise he would warn Hannibal when he needed to cock ring. He wasn’t going to be allowed to cum tonight. Will jerked forward, his hands searching for the silver cock ring. It wouldn’t stop him from cumming completely, but it would certainly delay the process. Hannibal stood and walked to the head of the bed, where Will was blindly groping for the toy. “You looking for this?” Hannibal asked, bending down to the floor to pick it up. Apparently in their vigour they’d managed to shake it off the bed. Will nodded, licking his lips lazily. 

“I told you to tell me when you need it.” he began, talking down on Will as he always did. “Surely you can still manage to speak?” 

Nodding in response, Will blinked his eyes open, letting a tear fall. “Yes, of course, sir.” He said, breathless. Without context it would be almost impossible to discern what he was trying to communicate. “Your punishment… is too much without the ring. Will you please -please-...” He was done, and indicated this by burying his head back into the sheets. Usually. Hannibal would have insisted he finished his sentence, but he was well aware how far he was pushing the boy as it was. 

Smiling, he agreed to Will’s pleas. “Certainly. Though you’ll have to turn over for me to do so without touching you too much- I have a sense it wouldn’t take much for you to cum as it is.” Will nodded, compliant as always. With the last of his strength, he pulled himself up using his numb arms, and turned himself over so he was lying on his back. The pain was excruciating. 

Now that he was in this position, he realised he’d much rather be numb than feel the pain he was enduring now. He kept his mouth shut and bit his tongue as Hannibal stood over at him. He knew the doctor preferred it when he looked him in the eyes, but Will couldn’t bring himself to do so as Hannibal coated his cock in lube, stroking him once before moving onto the ring, slipping it down Will’s length. It fit snugly, and the new weight around the base of Will’s cock made his eyes flutter closed again, leaving him in a blissful blackness, removing the temptation of Hannibal from his view. 

It wasn’t for long however, because Hannibal clicked his fingers, a signal Will had learnt to respond immediately to. He opened his eyes, meeting Hannibal's gaze. The tension between them burned so fiercely that Will almost didn’t register when the doctor began touching him, moving his thighs so they were upright and pressed together. Wills brows turned upwards. God, he hated this, and yet he could never get enough of it. It was obvious to both of them at this point Will would do anything to please Hannibal.

“You deserve this.” Hannibal assure dhim, and coated his own prick in a generous layer of lube. Will nodded softly, keeping his gaze. His face was completely red next to the stark-white of his immobilised arms. Slowly, Hannibal pressed his cock between Wills thighs, hissing in pleasure. Wills eyes dropped, watching as the head of his lovers cock emerged from between his legs. His head fell back as he let out a shaking breath. 

Will’s legs weren’t at all tight around Hannibal's cock, but the display he made of himself made up for the lack of enthusiasm. He was almost completely limp, his well-punished form completely at Hannibal's power. His curls, especially when damp with the scent of sex, were always something he’d been partial to. As Hannibal fucked between his thighs, his own teeth began grinding behind his thin lips. He did this to keep his cool, to assure himself he was capable of following his own rules. It was rare he came this close to giving in. 

Will strained to hold out, to please Hannibal, to be the perfect sub he’d been moulded into since the day they’d first met. The reminder of who he was doing this for spurred him on, and soon he found himself chanting his lover’s name. “Hannibal-” he strained. “Hannibal, Hannibal…” His voice was drained out by his own thoughts, but it was enough to push the doctor over the edge. He felt Hannibal's nails dig into his skin, and arched forward in repose, his eyes squeezed shut.

Hannibal's body froze as he came, and he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a low, guttural grunt. Streaks of cum adorned Wills stomach, his hard and waiting cock. “That’s it…” He encouraged. “Good boy.”


End file.
